Temps orageux
by Trucki
Summary: Une dispute entre frère et soeur, et Yuna qui supporte tout. Dis comme ça a pas l'air génial, mais lisez quand même pour vous faire une idée... R&R! please!


TEMPS ORAGEUX

-Rikku !!!

-La ferme Frangin !

-Mais c'est urgent !!!!

-Sans blague…

-Allez arrête-toi trois secondes !

-Ca y est, tu vas encore me dire : Je suis désolé pour Gippel, je comprends que tu sois triste parce qu'il est mort et gnagnagni et gnagnagna…

-Mais Rikku…

-T'as jamais entendu parler du mot délicatesse ou quoi ?

-Mais…

-Il y a pas de mais qui tiennent !!! J'en ai plein le cul que vous me baratinez avec ces histoires toutes pourries ! J'ai déjà eu Shinra et Poto avant toi !! Et puis z'avez pensé à Yuna tous autant qu'vous êtes ?!!! Vous avez du la faire chier quand vous lui en avez mis plein les oreilles avec des « t'en fais pas ça ira mieux » alors maintenant j'en ai ras la casquette ! Je ne veux personne dans mes quartiers !!!!!

-Je crois qu'elle a raison Frangin

-Je ne t'ai pas sonnée, Paine ! En tant que leader t'obéit à mes ordres et tu la boucles !

-Défoule-toi sur moi si t'as envie, de toute manière, sa enlèvera pas ta bourde magistrale de sa tête…

-LA FERME J'AI DIT !!!

-J'me taille, ça fait trop drame familial.

- Putain je n'ai pas fait fort !

-Tu l'as dit !

-Yuna ! Tu vas pas t'y mettre ! Et puis, comment tu sais ça ?

-Qu'est-ce tu crois, t'as gueulé, tellement fort que tout le monde a entendu…

-Ah… Je t'en ai mis plein les oreilles Yuna ?

-Tu sais, quand on perd un être cher, on a un peu envie qu'on soit traité de la même manière qu'avant, on veut pas de faveur, pas de mots doux.

-Pourquoi ???

-Ben… Je crois que si le comportement des autres envers toi ne change pas, tu vas penser qu'il s'est rien passé, et ne pas y penser, ça fait du bien…

-Je pouvais pas savoir…

-Je sais… Ne t'inquiètes pas, Rikku ne vas pas ne plus jamais te parler…Il faut juste attendre qu'elle s'y fasse…

-Yuna, t'as toujours pas répondu à ma question…

-Laquelle ?

-Est-ce que les Albatros t'ont fait chier avec Tidus…

-Si j'étais hypocrite je dirai non, mais en vérité, oui, ça m'a fait chier. Mais t'inquiètes pas cousin, c'était pas si grave…

-C'est vrai ?

-Mais oui…

-OK… Bon, moi j'en ai plein le cul de contempler ce cockpit, j'vais manger un bout.

-A plus !

-Il court vite…

-Paine ! Je t'avais pas vue.

-Yuna, Yuna, Yuna…

-Quoi ?

-T'en a pas marre de jouer les psy…

-Bof. Tu sais, moi je suis comme mon père, j'aime écouter les autres…

-T'aurais du faire psy.

-Merci…

-C'est pas moi qui pourrait rester planté la à les écouter, j'me sentirais obligée de les cogner…

-Alors qu'est-ce que tu faisait derrière la porte ?

-Hein… Mais que, que, j'y…j'y étais pas…

-Menteuse, menteuse !

-Oh, Yuna !

-Je blague !

-Ouais, c'est que j'me fais du souci pour Rikku et Frangin…

-Derrière un regard glacial, il y a un cœur tendre…

-Yuna…

-Hi, hi !

-Pouffe encore et je te fais bouffer tes flingues !

-Et ben, merci le sens de l'humour…

-Mais arrête, tu sais bien, que je suis pas sérieuse…

-Encore heureux !

-Tu sais…

-FRANGIN, JE T'AI DIT DE ME FOUTRE LA PAIX BORDEL DE MERDE !!!!

-Je crois que Rikku a gueulé très fort pour qu'on l'entende jusqu'ici…

-Très perspicace Docteur P…

-Arrête ça…

-Pauvre Frangin, j'me demande si il va réussir à ne pas s'attirer les foudres de sa sœur…

-Moi aussi. Bip ! Oups, j'ai failli oublier, j'assiste à un conseil de la ligue des jeunes. Salut !

-Salut ! Pfiou… Entre la fratrie en guerre et Paine, je sais plus où donner de l'œil…

-ET N'ENTRE PAS DANS CE COCKPIT !

-Tiens Rikku ! T'as verrouill ?

-A TON AVIS, TRES CHERE YUNIE ?

-Oh ! Calmos ! Je suis à côté de toi !!!

-Excuse-moi, j'ai l'habitude de gueuler…

-Tu devrais lui parler…

-A cet abruti ?!

-Mais oui !

-Je ne le connais plus…

-Soit moins dure avec lui, il essaye de te parler, il a juste un peu de mal…

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

-Je lis dans les pensées… Non mais vraiment…

-Parce qu'en plus il te fait chier avec…

-Rikku ! Il me fait pas chier ! Il essaye d'être gentil et même si il manque de délicatesse, il se fait beaucoup de souci pour toi…

-Mais !

-Il n'y a pas de mais qui tiennent !!! Tu ouvres cette porte et tu vas lui parler !

-D'acc…

* * *

Quel lit Moelleux… Ca fait du bien de se reposer après tous ça… Heureusement que Rikku s'est réconciliée avec Frangin…Et puis ils parlent de quoi à la Ligue des jeunes pour qu'elle y soit encore ? Sacrée Paine, toujours en train de dissimuler ses sentiments. Elle finit par devenir rigolote… M'enfin, elle a peut-être raison, j'aurais du faire psy… Avec tous ce que j'entends… Mais il y a des fois où j'ai vraiment l'impression de passer pour une bonne poire… Peut-être que c'est le prix à payer… Oula, je devrais moins réfléchir, j'ai l'impression que mon cerveau va imploser…

…

…

…

Demain, je fais un gratin de pâtes ou d'asperges ?...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Et voila, une fic que j'ai écrit en une heure. Elle est courte mais c'était le but. Je m'étais mis comme défi de faire une fic qui faisait moins de trois pages et qui n'était qu'un dialogue sans éléments de narration. J'espère que c'est assez clair et que vous avez pris du plaisir à lire cette fic. Pour les rewiews : trucki.superwanadoo.fr!


End file.
